


Cavalier servente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zodiaco [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble romantica sulla ship: Saori/Seiya.





	1. Chapter 1

Cavalier servente

 

Saori si sporse e accarezzò il petto di Seiya, passando le dita sopra le sue cicatrici, sfiorandogli i peli radi. Seiya socchiuse gli occhi, teneva il capo affondato nel cuscino e i suoi capelli castani ricadevano a raggera intorno al suo viso.

Saori aggrottò le sopracciglia violette, le sue iridi azzurro cielo divennero liquide. Le labbra le tremarono e chinò il capo.

“Cosa vi rattrista, mia Dea?” domandò Seiya.

“A causa mia, la tua vita è sempre in pericolo. Ti chiedo perdono, mio cavaliere” sussurrò Saori con voce tremante. Seiya le sorrise.

“Ne vale la pena, per proteggervi” la rassicurò gentilmente.

[101].


	2. Il gufo di Atena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola drabble su Saori e Seiya.

Il gufo di Atena

 

Saori allungò la mano e un gufo dalle morbide piume marroni le atterrò sul dorso, attento a non graffiarla con le unghie.

La reincarnazione di Atena se lo fece accomodare in grembo e si piegò in avanti, baciando il capo della creatura. I lunghi capelli viola le ondeggiavano intorno al viso pallido e affusolato.

Il gufo bubolò, muovendo ritmicamente il becco, la figura della donna si rifletteva nei suoi occhi gialli.

“Sai, sono geloso, alle volte sembra che tu tieni più a lui che a me” si lamentò Seiya.

“In realtà, ammetto che mi ricorda te. Un messaggero, un protettore, un mio simbolo” rispose Saori.

 

[105].

 


End file.
